This invention relates to a blanking and forming press for sheet metal caps.
In traditional presses of the aforesaid type, the blanking and forming are carried out by a punch which moves relative to a counter-punch or die against the return force of elastic springs. The stroke of the punch gives rise to considerable squashing of the springs which, thus subjected to repeated high stress, are frequently fractured.